Baka!
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Tinggal di rumah mewah dan besar, oke juga. Tetapi, bagaimana jika seorang Haruno Sakura harus melewati duo Uchiha yang sifatnya sangat-tidak-normal dan selalu ingin mengusirnya? SasuSaku slight ItaSaku. Chap Up! Mind to RnR?;)
1. Chapter 1

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Awan tak nampak sama sekali, dan asap kendaraan mengepul dimana-mana. Tiada burung berkicau, hanya keramaian suara manusia dan bisingnya kendaraan yang terdengar. Mungkin, nanti sore akan ada hujan lebat.

Seorang gadis melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya yang diikat ponytail bergoyang seiring langkahnya. Manik hijaunya menatap frustasi kepada sebuah kertas yang sudah setengah lecak itu. Rumah itu dimana!?

Sakura ingat betul perkataan ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, yang mengatakan bahwa rumah kerabatnya tak jauh dari Stasiun Konoha. Tapi dimana? Sedari tadi ia menelusuri setiap setapak jalan yang ada, dan sama sekali tak menemukan gerbang bergambar kipas dengan tulisan 'UCHIHA' di depannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Salahkan gurunya yang mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam ajang pertukaran siswa. Dasar guru tak bertanggung jawab! Memang sih, setiap yang mendapatkan peringkat 1 sampai peringkat 3 di _Konoha High School_ akan diikutsertakan seperti ini. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya, Hinata dan Naruto pun ikut juga. Biasa, guru SMA memang selalu menyiksa.

Helai merah mudanya kembali bergoyang saat angin menerpa wajah cantiknya. Panas, sungguh panas. Sepertinya segar jika segelas jus jeruk dengan banyak es batu dan bulir-bulirnya mengisi tenggorokannya. Ah.. Nikmatnya.

Ia mulai melangkah kembali menuju salah satu cafe yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan gesit, ia mengecek dompet merah marun miliknya. Haft, tak banyak, karena memang keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya.

"Bibi, es jeruk satu ya!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi yang dekat jendela. Memandang pemandangan Konoha yang terkesan indah, namun padat penduduk. Tentu karena tempat ini adalah kota metropolitan, bukan seperti desanya, Sunagakure.

Emeraldnya beralih pada handphone miliknya, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat dan menunggu. Menunggu balasan dari seseorang di seberang sana dan es jeruk tentunya.

**Drt! Drt!**— Ah, betapa bahagianya gadis itu kala kakaknya membalas pesan singkatnya. Sasori memang pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah Uchiha dengan ibunya, ia juga pernah ikut. Namun hanya sekali, dan itupun waktu usianya masih belia. Sehingga, ia tidak ingat dimanakah letak rumah besar itu.

**From: Saso-Nii.**

**'Dasar adik baka! Di dekat Yamanaka Florist!'**

Ya-ma-na-ka Flo-rist eh? Sakura mengerjap, lalu kembali menatap ke arah jendela. Yamanaka Florist. Jadi disana? Dasar ibu, ini namanya jauh! Kalau begitu ia akan naik kendaraan saja tadi.

"Silakan es jeruknya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil menjawab ucapan pelayan itu, ia meneguk air jeruk itu dengan rakus lalu meletakkan uang di atas meja dan segera berlari keluar kafe. Kata Ibunya, keluarga Uchiha sangat menghargai ketepatan waktu. Sehingga, ia tidak boleh membuat mereka menunggu hanya karena ia tersesat dan tidak tau dimana letak rumah Uchiha.

Kaki jenjangnya berlari, melintasi jalan yang menghubungkan gerbang Uchiha. Sial! Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:53 AM dan ia belum sampai di rumah besar itu. Bisa-bisa nama ibunya tercoreng! Tidak! Tidak boleh terjadi!

Sakura berlari membabi buta, cepat namun tak terkendali. Tas ransel yang ia bawa bergoyang-goyang, beruntung ia menutup rapat tas itu hingga tidak ada isinya yang keluar berhamburan. Tetapi, akibat ia terlalu fokus pada jamnya, ia tak melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan Yamanaka Florist.

**BRUKKKK!**— Keduanya terjungkal, membuat Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Hijau bertemu dengan hitam kelam. Seperti ada yang kupu-kupu yang bertebangan dari perutnya. Emeraldnya mengerjap, mendapati sesosok pemuda yang juga menahan sakitnya. Lekuk wajahnya, hidungnya yang mancung...

Tampan.

"Cih, gadis bodoh. Cepat menyingkir."

Tetapi kata-katanya tajam tanpa intonasi yang benar, tambahnya.

Sakura berdiri dari posisinya, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebu dan menggerutu kesal. Kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini seperti siap ditabrak olehnya sih? Ia berjongkok, mengambil ranselnya yang isinya telah terbuka setengah. Ugh, lututnya perih. Ada apa ini?

Manik hijaunya melebar saat melihat liquid merah yang mengalir dari sudut lututnya. Kakinya terluka. Ugh, perih. Sangat perih. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia terjatuh dan merasakan seperih ini. Yang jelas,

Pemuda di hadapannya adalah pembawa sial!

"Cih, baru luka segitu saja sudah menangis seperti itu! Dasar cengeng."

Ugh, benar-benar pemuda gila! Seharusnya, sebagai seorang lelaki ia membantu seorang gadis yang sedang tersungkur seperti ini! Dan siapa yang menangis, hah!? Dasar menyebalkan! Belum pernah merasakan sepatu kets melayangkah?

Sebuah saputangan biru dongker bercorak merah itu terulur padanya. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya, tetapi pemuda itu malah berjongkok membantu membersihkan lukanya dengan saputangan itu. Luar biasa, ternyata pemuda berambut aneh itu memiliki sisi baik juga ya?

"Tubuhmu kecil, baru lulus SD, hn?"

**BLETAK!**— Kali ini, Sakura tak dapat menahan sepatu ketsnya. Kesal, sungguh kesal. Pertama terkesan keren, kedua menyebalkan, ketiga terkesan baik dan terakhir jahat! Enak saja menuduhnya lulus SD!

"Aku sudah SMA, Pantat Ayam!"

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin mengumpat tak karuan akibat kepalanya yang sakit, malah ingin tertawa. Apa gadis ini bilang? SMA? Yang benar saja! Bahkan tingginya saja belum sampai 1,5 meter! SMA darimana? Dasar bocah.

"Heh, bocah. Jangan mimpi tinggi-tinggi." Desis Sasuke, mengikat kencang saputangannya pada lutut Sakura dan perlahan berdiri dari posisinya.

"Hati-hati, awas jatuh lagi. Merepotkan." Ujar Sasuke lagi, lalu pergi dari tempat yang ia pijak.

Hening. Sakura masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN BOCAH CHICKEN BUTT!"

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Baka!**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**.**

Rumah besar, luas dan mewah. Ah, nyaman. Tak disangka, menolak apartemen yang tadinya disediakan Kakashi-sensei untuknya dan berkata bahwa ia mempunyai kerabat akan seenak ini. Tempat tinggal? Gratis. Makan? Gratis. Mandi? Gratis. Mau telepon orangtuanya? Gratis. Semua serba gratis!

Tidak semua gratis sih.

"Sakura-chan, anggap rumah sendiri ya! Jangan sungkan." Ujar Mikoto sembari menyunggingkan senyum keibuannya.

Sakura tersenyum terpaksa. Malu sih, sebenarnya. Sudah menumpang, tersesat dan salah jam! Kenapa ia bisa lupa bahwa Konoha dan Suna beda satu jam! Dasar bodoh!

"I-iya, Bibi Mikoto.." Lirih Sakura, malu-malu.

Mikoto membantu Sakura membawa barangnya ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, namun nyaman untuk ditinggali membuatnya terpana. Kamar ini bahkan jauh lebih baik dibanding kamarnya yang berada di suna. Yah, karena ia harus berbagi dengan adiknya Moegi yang memang masih menginjak kelas 4.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah Sakura-chan. Anak dan suami bibi belum pulang. Jika mereka sudah kembali, bibi akan membangunkanmu. Selamat beristirahat!"

Sakura mengangguk. Tubuhnya memang terasa pegal sekali saat ini. Ah, beruntung bibi Mikoto baik kepadanya. Pasti suami dan anaknya baik juga, batinnya.

"I-iya, terima kasih bibi Mikoto."

Setelah dentuman pintu yang menandakan Mikoto telah pergi, ia menata beberapa barang yang ia bawa pada sebuah lemari kecil. Ia hanya membawa pakaian satu tas ransel besar dan satu tas kecil peralatannya. Ya karena, untuk apa membawa banyak barang bukan?

Ia menata semua buku-bukunya pada sebuah meja belajar. Menaruh pigura keluarganya dan pigura dirinya dengan Hinata. Tak lupa sebuah jam mini kecil berwarna merah muda di tengahnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia menerawang, menatap langit-langit dan mulai berpikir. Kedua sahabatnya yang juga merupakan rival dalam peringkat sekolah juga dikirim ke perkotaan. Ah, bagaimana nasib mereka?

"Hinata dan Naruto bagaimana ya?"

Ia menggeleng. Ah, keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga yang kaya, pasti mereka akan ditempatkan di sebuah tempat yang lebih nyaman dari ini. Hotel misalnya. Bukan seperti dirinya yang menumpang. Haft.. Andai orangtuanya kaya.

Sakura menggeleng lagi, ia harus istirahat sekarang! Kelopaknya menutup manik hijaunya dan perlahan suara dengkuran halus pun terdengar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aroma makanan yang dimasak oleh Mikoto menyeruak kemana-mana. Dijamin, jika kau menciumnya, kau tak akan bisa menahan gemuruh yang berbunyi tak karuan. Sakura pun merasakannya.

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan mulai mengendus-endus wangi apa itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah asal wangi. Uh, dasar bibi Mikoto, tau saja bahwa ia belum makan.

Emeraldnya melebar, saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk sambil membaca koran. Ia melirik jam di dinding sekilas. Jam enam, sudah hampir 4 jam ia tertidur. Jadi, suami bibi Mikoto sudah pulang toh.

Desiran suara hujan mengganggu telinganya. Hujan lebat, pantas kedua anak Bibi Mikoto belum pulang. Mungkin terjebak macet. Pikirnya.

"Oh, hai Sakura-chan. Maaf, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu tadi, kau terlalu nyenyak sih. Nah, ayah, ini anak temanku." Ujar Mikoto, sembari menarik pelan Sakura menghadap suaminya.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis, meletakkan korannya sebentar dan menatap Sakura. "Hn, halo Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Fugaku dan membalas sapaannya, "H-Halo Paman Fugaku. Aku Haruno Sakura."

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh keduanya, Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya perlahan di dekat Fugaku. Canggung, karena ia biasa makan pada sebuah meja kecil dan duduk bersila, bukan dengan meja tinggi seperti ini.

"Aku pulang."

Suara bass milik laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu menghampiri kedua laki-laki yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang ya? Ayo kemari."

Anak bibi Mikoto ya? Dari namanya, sepertinya laki-laki. Batin Sakura. Manik hijaunya mengikuti kemana arah Mikoto menghilang di balik tembok. Ah, padahal ia berharap anaknya adalah perempuan, sehingga bisa diajak ngobrol sesekali. Tetapi kalau lelaki? Ih, pasti menyebalkan.

Mikoto berjalan ke arah dapur, tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu, menyuruh seseorang itu mendekat.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut panjang teratur dan garis penegas di wajahnya berdiri di samping Mikoto. Sakura melongo menatap sulung Uchiha itu. Ia memakai kemeja dan jeans yang setengah basah, dengan tas yang masih disampirkan dibahunya. T-tampan.

"Sakura-chan, ini anak pertama bibi. Uchiha Itachi."

Ingin saja gadis musim semi itu pingsan seketika. Diberkahilah Uchiha! Keturunan mereka sangat tampan! Ah, apa benar ia akan tinggal bersama orang-orang tampan ini selama satu bulan? Beruntungnya dirinya!

Tetapi, khayalan miliknya sirna saat melihat lelaki berambut emo dengan tatapan sedingin es di belakang Mikoto. Onyx miliknya juga mengkilat, kala ditatap emerald Sakura dengan tajam. Ugh, mereka bertemu lagi!

CHICKEN BUTT?! Teriaknya, dalam hati. Gengsi jika berteriak tanpa etika di depan keluarga Uchiha.

"Nah, yang ini anak terakhir bibi. Uchiha Sasuke."

**DUARRR!**— Entah apa dengan efek apa, kilatan petir terlihat sangat jelas di innernya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk, lalu membungkuk sedikit, sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi di depan Fugaku. "Halo, aku Haruno Sakura."

Kedua onyx tajam itu mendelik, lalu segera duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa menggubris perkenalan diri Sakura. Tanda siku-siku pun muncul di dahi gadis itu, ia geram. Ukh! Harga diri Uchiha terlalu tinggi!

"Baiklah, ayo dimakan. Nanti makanannya akan dingin, lho! Itachi, Sasuke ganti baju kalian dulu, nanti masuk angin." Ujar Mikoto, sembari menyendokkan nasi kepada suaminya. Setelah itu, ia menyendokkan nasi pada Sakura. "Segini cukup?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih, bibi."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk.

Setelah mengganti baju, Itachi dan Sasuke menghampiri meja makan. Tatapan Mikoto beralih kepada Sasuke. Menyendokkan nasi dan menambahkan beberapa lauk. "Oh iya, mana bunga pesanan ibu, Sasuke-kun?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, hanya diam dan tetap berkutik dengan makanannya.

"Bunga? Jadi ibu menyuruh Sasuke untuk membeli bunga di Yamanaka Florist? Huh, pantas ia tiba-tiba mendatangiku tadi di rumah Kisame. Ck ck."

Tiba-tiba wajah si bungsu Uchiha memerah, lalu menginjak kaki anikinya dengan geram disertai pelototan yang tak berarti apa-apa di mata Itachi. Seakan berkata kenapa-kau-mengadu-baka.

"A-apa? Aku menjemputmu tau. Kau kan selalu keasyikan saat bermain PS dengan Kisame, baka Aniki!"

Mikoto tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke gemas, "Dasar anak muda. Kau belum bisa berpaling dari Ino-chan, eh?"

Itachi menyahuti tawaan Mikoto saat kembali melihat wajah memerah Sasuke. Tebakan mereka benar, Sasuke yang katanya 'Pangeran Uchiha' gengsi untuk sekedar membeli bunga di Yamanaka Florist yang penjaga tokonya merupakan anak pemilik utamanya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura memandang keluarga Uchiha dengan senyuman tipis. Yah, setidaknya, mereka tak sedingin yang ia kira. Masih ada canda dan tawa, serta kehangatan. Bukan aura mengerikan seperti cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering dibacanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak tertawa. Nanti tersedak." Pesan Fugaku, mengingatkan. Membuat mereka menghentikan tawaan mereka dan melanjutkan melahap makanan mereka.

.

.

.

Seusai makan, Sakura menawarkan diri membantu Mikoto untuk mencuci piring kotor. Namun, wanita berusia empatpuluh tahunan itu menolak dengan halus permintaannya. Urusan seorang ibu, katanya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, mengangguk lalu menuruti perkataan Mikoto dan segera berlari ke arah tangga, dimana kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Saat berlari, ia melihat punggung Itachi dan punggung Sasuke tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"E-eum, t-tunggu Uchiha-san." Ujarnya, sedikit keras.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil, mendecih kecil, lalu membalikkan badan mereka dengan malas. "Apa?"

"Karena aku akan tinggal disini dalam satu b-bulan ke depan, j-jadi aku mohon bantuannya! A-aku akan berusaha tidak canggung kepada kalian!" Ujar Sakura, menggebu-gebu.

Itachi dan Sasuke berpandangan, lalu terkekeh kecil. Membuat Sakura mengerutkan kedua keningnya. Kenapa mereka tertawa? Ada yang lucu?

"Hn, kau tidak akan canggung terhadap kami lagi, karena kami..."

"...akan mengusirmu, pink..."

**DUARRRR!**— Seakan ada sebuah petir menyahut akan ucapan duo Uchiha itu, Sakura mematung. A-apa mereka bilang? Mereka akan..

MENGUSIRKU?

.

.

.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hn, kau tidak akan canggung terhadap kami lagi, karena kami..."

"...akan mengusirmu, pink..."

**DUARRRR!**— Seakan ada sebuah petir menyahuti ucapan duo Uchiha itu, Sakura mematung. A-apa mereka bilang? Mereka akan..

MENGUSIRKU?

"A-apa kalian bilang?" Tanya Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar. Membayangkan ia terpontang-panting di jalan tanpa memiliki tempat tinggal, uang tipis, baju acak-acakkan, wajah kusam, kelaparan ... Ah, pasti akan seperti orang stres! Gila malah!

"Heh, kau masih berani bertanya juga rupanya, cih."

Tangannya mengepal. Ugh! Dasar orang tak berintonasi! Tentu mereka harus memiliki alasan logis untuk mengusirnya, bukan dijawab dengan kata-kata tak bernada itu, dasar duo aneh!

"Ya, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih..."

Ucapan lembut dari sang Sulung Uchiha membuat nafas Sakura semakin sesak. Tidak apa-apa? Lalu kenapa mereka berkata ingin mengusirnya? Apakah Duo Uchiha ini telah berubah menjadi bodoh karena melihat rambut pinknya? Mana otak encer mereka? Hilangkah?

"...Tapi kami benci ketika ada wanita berambut ngejreng yang merepotkan dan sok dekat dengan ibu kami, Merah Jambu!"

**DUARRRR!**— Lagi-lagi, petir mengiyakan ucapan tajam mereka. N-ngejreng? Merepotkan? Sok dekat? Merah Jambu? Cih, dasar lelaki tak tau sopan santun! Kata-kata mereka terlalu kasar terhadap wanita! Mau merasakan sepatu kets melayangkah?

"Hn, jika kau masih punya malu, silakan angkat kaki dari sini." Tambah Sasuke, memperkeruh suasana, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menegang dengan keringat bercucuran.

Padahal, ia berkhayal akan tinggal enak untuk sementara. Padahal, ia berharap bisa akrab dengan keluarga Uchiha. Padahal, ia ingin bisa menjadi kerabat yang dekat dan dipercaya oleh mereka.

Tapi, kenapa jadi begini? Ini gila!

Ok, ia tarik bahwa Uchiha itu bodoh. Uchiha itu sangat menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Baka!**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan gusar. Handuk merah yang ia sampirkan di bahunya pun ia pilin dengan asal. Hah, dasar! Itachi itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Mandi sampai satu jam lebih! Sedang apa dia lama-lama di tempat dingin itu? Menyikat WC? Menggerogoti sabun? Makan odol? Meminum shampoo? Ah, Sakura tidak tau. Yang jelas, kakinya pegal terlalu lama berdiri!

**CKLEK**— Pintu biru tua itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut basa terbalut handuk putih. Itachi bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan boxer biru tua pendek se-atas lutut. Bulir-bulir air segar pun diterpa cahaya lampu, membuat pemuda itu semakin cemerlang. Sakura terpaku, dia benar-benar ... Keren.

"Sedang apa kau? Mengintip ya?"

**JEDDAR!**— Petir lagi-lagi tertawa, mengejek Sakura yang terus-menerus dituduh oleh duo Uchiha. Ia tarik! Ia tarik perkataan Uchiha itu keren! Itu hanya cover mereka untuk membully! Dalamnya? Cih, jangan ditanya! Kejam!

"Siapa yang mengintip? Emang pengen banget?" Balas Sakura, tak kalah ketus. Ia mengira bahwa Itachi akan mendecih kalah dan segera meninggalkannya disini.

"Tidak juga, jika diintip olehmu, bisa-bisa aku berubah jadi siluman monyet. Habis, mata monyetmu nusuk sih."

**DUARRRRR!**— Apa dia bilang? M-Mata monyet? Kenapa para Uchiha ini bisa membuat dirinya selalu tertohok seperti ini? Sialan!

"Sudah, cepat masuk. Dasar gadis aneh." Ujar Itachi lagi, pelan. Bahu tegapnya dengan sengaja menyenggol Sakura, berharap gadis itu tak berani beradu mulut dengannya lagi. Yah, walaupun ia selalu menang, pasti sangatlah repot mengurusi seorang wanita yang memiliki argumennya sendiri.

Tetapi, hal itu menyebabkan sebuah insiden kecil bisa berakibat fatal. Yakni, terjatuhnya benda merah, yaitu...

...Handuk Sakura.

Uap air hangat dari dalam bath up menyeruak kemana-mana. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma lavender yang menenangkan dari sabunnya. Ah, nyamannya.

**GROARRRRR**— Gemuruh petir semakin menjadi-jadi malam itu. Manik hijaunya menatap kilatan petir yang menjalar di langit merah malam itu. Kamar mandi ini memang keren, bisa melihat luar tanpa terlihat balik. Pantas Itachi berlama-lama di sini. Ya, keren.

Sangat Uchiha sekali.

Sakura kembali menatap petir itu. Dugaannya benar, malam ini hujan lebat. Untung ia sudah berada disini dan tak mengalami sebuah kata 'kebasahan' di luar sana. Ah, dirinya memang diberikan bintang keberuntungan.

Yah, gak seluruhnya beruntung sih. Buktinya, duo Uchiha itu membully-nya!

Ia menggeleng tegas. Ah, ayolah Haruno Sakura! Jangan pikirkan perkataan duo Uchiha tadi! Anggap saja lelucon! Ya lelucon! Tak perlu dianggap serius seperti omelan guru saat di sekolah!

Sakura memperdalam posisinya ke dalam bath up. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah berendam, relax dan nyaman. Tak perlu memikirkan hal memusingkan hingga kepalanya ubanan atau botak seperti para biksu. Ya! Relax! Jemari lentiknya menyentuh busa-busa yang membendung di permukaan, memainkannya dan sesekali meniupnya. Ah, menyenangkan! Inilah yang ia butuhkan!

Busa-busa itu berterbangan mendekati sebuah cermin di pinggir kamar mandi. Sakura menatap refleksinya, uh benar. Benar kata mereka, rambutnya terlalu ngejreng dan ... Menyakitkan mata. Rambut dari keturunan ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi, padahal tak secerah miliknya. Bahkan rambut kakaknya saja merah bata!

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai merasuki otaknya. Jangan-jangan ia bukan anak ayahnya lagi? Jangan-jangan ia dipungut di jalanan seperti yang ada di drama-drama kesukaannya? Kejam sekali!

Walau ia tau itu tidak mungkin.

Keluarga Uchiha memang memiliki rambut gelap. Antara hitam, biru dongker dan cokelat tua. Berbeda dengan keluarganya. Ayahnya yang memiliki rambut merah muda gelap, Ibunya yang memiliki rambut kuning terang dan kakaknya merah. Bahkan dirinya saja memiliki rambut yang kontras dengan warna Uchiha!

Tidak adil!

Ugh, memang sih, dulu pernah ada yang mengejek rambutnya yang terlalu ngejreng. Tetapi, orang itu langsung diceramahi tanpa batas oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kata Sasori, fisik pemberian Tuhan bukan untuk diejek ataupun disesali. Tetapi, untuk disyukuri dengan segenap hati.

Ah, kakak yang baik. Calon pemimpin agama, hahaha...

Sakura tersenyum mengejek diri sendiri. Ya, kakaknya benar. Ia harus bersyukur ya, bukan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini. Masa bodolah dengan Uchiha itu, ia kan kesini untuk belajar, bukan untuk mencari masalah dengan dua orang aneh itu. Ia harus membanggakan orang tuanya!

"Hey pink, cepatlah. Aku juga ingin mandi."

Seketika perasaan semangat menggebu-gebu miliknya sirna kala mendengar suara tanpan intonasi dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ah, Sasuke. Ia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Lebih baik, ia segera beranjak dari sini atau akan terkena masalah dengan Bungsu Uchiha.

Tapi, semua pikiran jernihnya hilang ketika mengetahui benda berwarna merah marun miliknya tidak ada dimana-mana. Seingatnya, ia membawa itu tadi. Lalu kemana? Masa iya diambil Itachi saat berpapasan di ambang pintu kamar mandi tadi? Kurang kerjaan banget.

"Hey, cepat."

Sakura panik, kakinya terus melangkah kesana kemari dengan gusar. Bagaimana ini? Masa ia harus keluar tanpa handuk? Bisa-bisa dilecehkan bungsu Uchiha itu dong? Atau ia harus meminta tolong mengambilkan handuk lagi di kamarnya? Ah, ia tau Sasuke enggan melakukan demi gadis aneh sepertinya. Huh, serba salah!

"Jika kau tidak keluar dalam lima menit, akan kudobrak pintu ini."

A-apa? Apakah dia gila? Akan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis tanpa sehelai apapun untuk menutup tubuhnya? Kemana otak Uchiha yang disebut-sebut jenius itu?

Ah, jangan-jangan handuknya terjatuh di depan pintu kali ya? Dasar. Masalah sepele berakibat fatal ini bisa mencoreng nama baiknya! Kenapa handuk itu bisa jatuh sih? Takut ketinggian? Masa handuk punya acrophobia sih? Aneh ah.

"Sa-Sasuke-san..." Cicit Sakura, takut-takut. Takut ditertawakan, takut dikatai, takut di.. Pokoknya semacam itulah! Pokoknya, ia takut!

Sasuke berdehem menjawab panggilannya, tak berniat berbicara banyak malam ini. Sakura mendelik sebal, apa tidak ada kata selain kalimat tanpa intonasi, mendecih, mendecak dan hn hn hn? Memang, hn itu apa sih? Kepanjangan dari nama sahabatnya mungkin. Eh, memangnya dia kenal?

"A-apakah ada handuk berwarna merah di depan p-pintu?"

Handuk? tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Manik obsidian miliknya melirik ke sana kemari, benda merah yang ia injak ini? Ini handuk Sakura? Oh, ia kira keset yang baru dibeli ibunya. Pantas tipis banget, masa Uchiha beli keset murahan sih? Gak elit ah.

Ia berdehem sebagai jawaban, membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya kembali. Hn hn hn, apa itu? Ia tidak butuh deheman sok coolnya! Tinggal jawab iya atau tidak kok susah banget, sih! Ok, tenang Sakura, tenang. Jangan sampai terlibat masalah dengannya!

"A-ada ya? B-bisakah kau menyerahkan handuk itu kepadaku? A-aku akan sedikit membuka celah pintu."

**JRENG!**— Hening sejenak. Sasuke mencoba mencerna perkataan gadis musim itu. Eh, jadi handuk ini milik pinky itu? Seketika, ia menyeringai iblis. Hohoho, sesekali mesum tak apa kan? Mumpung tidak ada ayah didekatnya.

Tapi, tahan dulu! Bisa-bisa nama Uchihanya hancur jika ketahuan mesum!

"Tidak mau, ambil saja sendiri."

Lima kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat pemuda biru dongker itu membuat Sakura lagi-lagi terpaku. Ambil sendiri? B-bagaimana bisa? Ia harus keluar tanpa baju hanya untuk mengambil handuknya yang mungkin sudah kotor diinjak Sasuke? Cih, tidak mau!

"K-kalau begitu, aku tidak akan keluar sampai pagi." Ancam Sakura, mencoba menakuti Sasuke. Tapi, dugaannya salah besar. Sasuke malah semakin memperlebar seringaian yang tertoreh di bibirnya.

"Hn? Aku akan mengambil kunci cadangan sekarang."

**DUARRRR!**— Petir lagi-lagi menyahut membela Uchiha, semakin membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu terpaku. Uh, dasar bodoh! Kenapa ia lupa bahwa Sasuke juga merupakan pemilik rumah ini? Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"S-Sasuke-san! Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apa saja u-untukmu! A-ambilkan handukku!"

Bingo! Ini dia yang Sasuke tunggu. Meminta, membantah, dan memohon, sama seperti kebanyakan gadis. Memohon pada dirinya melakukan suatu hal, tapi akan dibalas **apa saja** untuknya. Juga, memanfaatkan celah pintu untu mengintip tubuh mungil Sakura. Yah, walau ia tau tubuhnya tak seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya, pastilah ada 'harta karun' dibaliknya! Jarang-jarang 'kan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Ssstt! Uchiha sedang mode evil rupanya!

"Hn, buka pintumu."

Sakura yang memang dasarnya masih polos, mengikuti ucapan Sasuke. Ditangannya sudah terdapat baju kotor miliknya untuk sekedar menutupi kulit putih saljunya, dan tangannya satu lagi membuka pintu, meminta handuk dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang tau situasi sedang menguntungkan, membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan...

...**FLAP!** Lampu pun mati dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengambil handuknya dengan cepat, melilitnya pada tubuhnya dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan cara meraba-raba, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"SIALAN!"

Oh, Sasuke yang malang...

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Pagi itu, tetap seperti biasa di rumah Uchiha. Masih sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang beranjak dari kasurnya. Berbeda dengan keadaan rumah Sakura yang biasanya pada jam segini, kedua orangtuanya telah sibuk di dapur. Suara Kakaknya yang membantu Ayahnya memotong-motong sayuran, Ibunya yang marah-marah karena Sasori susah diatur, dan sebagainya. Ya, orangtuanya memiliki kedai rumah makan terenak di desanya, jadi wajar saja jika keluarganya sibuk begini.

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Jika di rumahnya, ia akan di maki-maki kakaknya karena kesiangan. Tapi disini? Oh, aman-aman saja. Tak ada teriakan, bisikan, seember air dan suara bising. Sepi.

Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Hari pertama ia di sekolah baru, yang pasti akan sangat berbeda dengan sekolah lamanya. Haruno Sakura, kau harus siap! Karena Sasori tidak akan didekatnya saat ini jika ia dibully nanti.

Semoga saja tidak.

Ah, Sasori. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Kakaknya sedang apa ya? Apa sedang disiksa ibu karena melakukan pekerjaan dengan lelet? Sakura tertawa. Maaf ya, kakak jelek! Aku tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanku selama satu bulan ke depan! Hohoho, rasakan pembalasanku akibat waktu itu!

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Ah, jadi tak sabar untuk pulang. Memandang wajah orangtuanya, kakaknya, sahabatnya. Baru satu hari saja, sudah rindu seperti ini, bagaimana jika sebulan? Mungkin dehidrasi seperti gunung sahara mungkin.

**BLAM!**— Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Sekujur bulu roma Sakura berdiri. J-jangan-jangan ada hantu seperti di komik-komik yang sering dibacanya? A-ah! Jangan sampai ah! Bisa-bisa ia mati duluan sebelum menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya!

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. H-huwaa! Seketika wajahnya memerah padam. I-itachi sedang membuka bajunya! Tangan kekarnya membuka piyamanya dengan slow motion. Oh tidak tidak, s-sebentar lagi c-celananya! Perlahan tangannya menyentuh ujungnya.. A-ah! Ia harus segera keluar sekarang, kalau tidak...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura, gregetan. Antara mau pergi, kesal dan ingin segera melihat Itachi membuka celananya. Dasar Sakura!

"S-sedang apa kau, hah!? Keluar!"

Sakura mencicit saat Itachi membentaknya. Ah! Tak sengaja! Tak sengaja! Sekujur tubuhnya kembali membeku saat merasakan pergelangan tangan Itachi merangkulnya menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Gadis manis, jangan menggangguku. Pergi sana!"

Huh, awalnya manis. Kenapa akhirnya nyes? Batinnya. Itachi mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura hingga melangkah beberapa centi ke depan. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, menahan air mata yang sudah tak terkira di pelupuknya. Apa salahnya? Rasanya ia ingin menangis di balik ketek Sasori saat ini juga.

KAKAK, UCHIHA ITU JAHAAAT!

.

.

.

.

TBC.

**A/N: Arigatou atas responnya chapter kemarin. Ehm, ide pasaran ya? Gomen karena emang yang ada di otakku begini. Suatu saat, tokoh-tokoh yang cuma tercantum itu bisa muncul di chapter berikutnya. Komik? Judulnya apa ya yang hampir sama dengan ceritaku? Maaf! Tapi aku enggak memplagiatkan itu. Jika ada kesamaan, mohon maaf.**

**Sasuke OOC ya? Ahahaha, biarlah! Aku sedikit bosan jika dia enggak mesum! (?) Hm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya^^**

**Sign,**

**Yukimura Hana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Matahari telah beranjak naik ke permukaan. Mikoto sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya. Wanita cantik itu hanya memanggang roti, mengolesnya dengan mentega dan sosis, telur maupun meses sebagai topingnya. Ya karena, pagi hari lebih baik memakan makanan menggandung protein dan karbohidrat yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, bukan?

Tapi, iris onyxnya seketika berubah memancarkan kekhawatiran kala melihat anak sahabatnya tak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Sakura terlihat seperti ingin menangis pagi ini. Kenapa? Masa iya diputusin pacar? Tega banget.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa tidak memakan makananmu?"

Sakura yang tengah asik melamun, tersentak. Ah, jadi tidak enak. Seharusnya, ia memakan makanan buatan wanita cantik itu, bukannya mewek meratapi bagaimana nasibnya satu bulan ke depan di rumah Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Mikoto." Ujarnya, memaksakan tersenyum. Mikoto hanya menghela nafas. Gini 'nih kalau habis putus dengan pacar, batinnya.

Istri dari Fugaku itu tak mau ambil pusing. Biarkanlah, dia 'kan memiliki dua anak keren, masa iya Sakura gak ngelirik? Pasti Sakura naksir dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ya 'kan? Biasa, Uchiha kan selalu menarik hati. Seperti suaminya, misalnya.

"Oiya, kamu sekolah di Konoha International School 'kan? Satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun dong!"

**JEDDAR!**— Demi katak bertotol-totol! Ia s-salah dengar 'kan? Ah, pasti salah dengar! Ia lebih baik disuguhi ribuan katak menjijikan yang bisa setiap saat mengeluarkan cairan aneh dibanding satu sekolah dengan orang tidak berintonasi! Tidak! Ia tidak mau!

"A-ah, m-masa?" tanya Sakura, berpura-pura kaget.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut menatap wajah pucat milik Sakura, lalu menghampiri kakak-adik Uchiha dan menepuk pundak kedua anaknya dengan sayang. "Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, nanti antarkan Sakura-chan sekalian, ya!"

Duo beradik-kakak itu mendelik kesal, Kenapa ibu mereka sangat suka dengan gadis pink itu? Walau mereka satu arah, tapi tetap saja ... mata mereka akan sakit menatap rambut aneh nan ngejreng itu!

Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ibu mereka, takut berdosa dan dijebloskan ke nereka dimana tempat anak-anak yang durhaka kepada ibunya. Namun kedua pasang onyx itu tetap menatap tajam ke arah Sakura disertai deathglare yang mengerikan, seakan mengatakan jangan-dekat-dekat-dengan-kami. Menyadari sebuah kode, Sakura membuka suara,

"T-tidak usah, bibi Mikoto. A-aku akan naik bus." lirih Sakura, berharap menenangkan onyx mengerikan itu di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Kau juga bisa bareng Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun setiap hari! Ya 'kan, suamiku?"

**JRENG!**— Makanan yang sudah ditelan Sakura seakan meminta dikeluarkan kembali. Ia tersedak. Tangan pucatnya dengan segera mengambil air dan meneguknya dengan rakus, lalu menatap ketiga Uchiha itu secara bergantian.

Satu baik, dua jahat. Tentu yang menang adalah bagian yang memiliki jumlah lebih banyak.

Manik hijaunya beralih ke sisi kanan meja makan. Hah, tinggal Uchiha Fugaku yang ia harapkan. Oke, dalam masalah ia diusir, ia memilih kepala keluarga ini memihak Mikoto. Tapi, dalam urusan mengantar setiap hari? Ah, jangan ditanya. Tentu ia berharap Fugaku memilih duo Uchiha!

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik. Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura, kalian akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama mulai hari ini."

Dan bingo! Harapannya sirna. Ingin rasanya Sakura menggerogoti meja makan dengan sangar sambil menggebrak meja, meneriakkan nama Tuhannya seperti di infotaiment kesukaan ibunya. Ok, tenang Haruno Sakura, tenang! Biarlah, mungkin ini sebuah pertanda bahwa dirinya akan membalas duo Uchiha itu.

Uchiha, kau akan takluk kepadaku!

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Baka!**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di dalam mobil hitam itu terasa mencekam. Padahal, tidak ada yang aneh hari itu. Matahari masih terbit di ufuk timur, burung-burung pipit pun masih meracau tidak jelas. Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis ini. Canggung, itulah yang sekarang Sakura rasakan. Duduk sendiri di belakang terasa tidak enak, seperti ... ah, entahlah. Pokoknya, ia merasa risih karena sedari tadi duo Uchiha di depannya terus melirik melalui spion mobil.

Tas merah marun di pangkuannya, ia peluk erat-erat. Bermaksud mengendalikan rasa tegang dan kewaspadaan yang meningkat. Ia hanya perempuan sendiri disini, walaupun Konoha adalah kota yang ramai dan padat, tetap saja,

Bisa-bisa, Uchiha itu malah membelokkan mobil menuju sebuah sungai dan menceburkannya! Atau jangan-jangan membekap mulutnya, membiusnya lalu dimutilasi! Dijual ke luar negeri dengan spesies rambut paling langka di dunia! Hiiii ... seram! Yah, walau memang Uchiha tak sejahat itu dalam kamus ibunya.

Ditekankan, kamus ibunya.

"Kau mengotori mobilku, Merah Jambu."

**JEDDAG!**— Uhuk, Sakura terjedot. Manik hijau Sakura menatap ke arah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam bersih tanpa noda apapun. Mengotori mobil? Sepatunya bahkan baru saja dicuci, bagaimana mengotori? Ugh, sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menjitak Itachi saat itu juga. Tetapi, ini di dalam mobil, jika ia diturunkan, bagaimana ia bisa menuju sekolahnya nanti? Uh, kenapa ia harus lupa bus mana yang ia naiki untuk ke sekolah, sih?

"Maaf," lirih Sakura, sembari meremas rok seragamnya.

Sebenarnya, gadis cantik itu tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Ya, bisa dibilang, tak mau berdebat. Ini masih pagi, dan dia tidak mau dicap tidak tau terima kasih oleh kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Biarlah mereka menganggap Sakura kalah untuk hari ini. Untuk hari esok, ia membalas apa yang dilakukan kakak-beradik tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

"Heh? Kaupikir, kata maaf itu berguna untukku? Cih." desis Itachi, membuat empat sudut siku-siku di kening Sakura semakin membesar. Sabar Sakura, sabar!

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Manik kelamnya tetap fokus pada gadget miliknya tanpa menggubris pernyataan konyol Itachi yang mengangguk indera pendengarannya. Cih, omongan tidak penting.

Lagian, apa hubungannya gadis merah muda itu dengan mobilnya yang bisa tiba-tiba kotor?

Kadang, Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan kakak satu-satunya itu. Sifat Itachi bisa berubah seiring waktu. Kadang baik, iseng, licik bahkan jahat. Yah, memang ia harus akui, penyebab Itachi jahat pada gadis di dalam mobil ini karena Sakura mirip 'dia'. 'Dia' yang sangat spesial di mata Itachi tempo dulu. Masa 'sih, Itachi rindu 'dia'?

Akhirnya, suasana tak mengenakan itu berakhir juga. Konoha International School sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang kuning sekolah, menggertak kecil menyuruh dua anak yang-menurutnya-menyusahkan untuk pergi dari mobil keren miliknya.

Sasuke menurunkan kaki kirinya disertai puluhan teriakan para gadis yang setia menunggunya di depan gerbang. Dengan efek cemerlang dan cahaya mentari yang entah datang darimana, Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh melewati koridor sekolah. Yang otomatis, membuat seluruh fansnya terkapar dengan hidung dipenuhi liquid merah.

Sakura bergidik ngeri di ujung gerbang. Untung saja para gadis berbau bedak aneh dan campuran minyak wangi itu tak menyadari eksistensinya. Jika iya? Bisa-bisa selama satu bulan kedepan, ia tidak akan tenang menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Jangankan menginjakkan kaki, bernafas saja mungkin tak akan sanggup.

Helaan nafas berat sebelum memulai awal di sekolah barunya pun berderu di bibir merah pucat Sakura. Ia siap, sungguh siap. Kesempatan bersekolah di pusat Konoha jangan sampai disia-siakannya. Sakura paham betul Konoha International School pasti sangatlah bagus. Buktinya, di Suna saja memiliki sekolah bernama 'Konoha High School'. Yang mana sekolah tempat naungannya tersebut di desa kelahirannya. Ah ... pasti sekolah ini sangat keren.

Sebuah senyuman kagum tertoreh di wajahnya kala mulai menginjakkan kaki di koridor sekolah barunya. Emeraldnya memandang ke sekeliling, seluruh fasilitasnya lengkap! Bahkan, madingnya saja berwarna-warni dipenuhi bunga yang masih segar hingga lipatan origami. Berbeda dengan desanya yang mungkin jamur saja susah untuk tumbuh, apalagi bungacantik bermacam warna itu? Ah, sepertinya ia akan betah bersekolah di tempat bagus dan keren seperti ini!

Tiba-tiba, bel berdering keras. Sakura mematung di tempatnya. Akibat keasyikan memandang mading keren yang tertempel di dinding, ia sepertinya ... melupakan sesuatu. Tetapi, apa itu? Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, berusaha mengingat hal itu. Apa sih yang terlupakan? Buku sudah. Pensil sudah. Kartu pertuka— AH! IA LUPA KE RUANG TATA USAHA UNTUK MENGURUS DOKUMENNYA! B-bagaimana ini!?

Gadis bersurai bubble gum itu pontang-panting kesana-kemari, mencari dimana tempat yang akan menjadi penyelamatnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, rambut yang ia kuncir tinggi-tinggi itu pun dengan perlahan terbuka, menjatuhkan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna merah marun di lantai putih sekolah.

Seorang pemuda tinggi, dengan kulit sepucat salju pun memungut benda merah itu. Dengan iris hitam yang menatap sengit, ia menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak, tubuhnya seakan menegang tak bisa digerakkan lagi. J-jangan-jangan hantu? Ah, mana mungkin! Ini 'kan masih pagi!

"Punyamu." lirih lelaki itu.

Sakura menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah. Manik hijaunya mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya datar. Lekuk wajahnya... hidungnya... tatapan tajamnya... kulit pucatnya...

"SADAKO! A-ADA SADAKO!" teriak Sakura, kalang kabut. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu menautkan sebelah alisnya. Sadako? Mana?

"Dimana?" tanya sang lelaki, kurang peka bahwa dirinyalah yang disebut-sebut Sadako oleh Sakura.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, eh lelaki ya? Setaunya, Sadako adalah wanita. Ia kembali menatap lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kakinya menapak, j-jadi bukan hantu...

"A-ah, maaf. A-aku hanya bercanda!" sergahnya, sembari menggaruk tengkuk belakang miliknya yang tidak gatal.

Sai mendengus, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan ikat merah marun itu. Sesaat, manik kelamnya membaca nametag yang tertera di seragam Sakura. Ini dia orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya hingga Jiraiya ubanan! Merepotkan!

"Haruno-san? Aku diminta oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk membawamu ke ruang tata usaha." Jelas Sai, pelan. Tanpa tau Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini agak lemot akibat selalu disumpah serapah oleh duo Uchiha.

"A-ah, ya ... d-dimana letak ruang itu, err ... S-Shimura-san?"

Sai mendengus lagi. Ah, dasar kepala sekolah kurang hati! Seenaknya saja selalu menyuruhnya ini itu tanpa mempedulikan betapa sengsaranya dirinya. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan menerima jabatan Ketua OSIS saat itu.

**Talkless, do more**. Itulah Sai. Tanpa menggerutu lebih lanjut, ia tetap melangkah menunjukkan dimana letak ruang tata usaha kepada Sakura. Walau sebenarnya ia menyumpah serapakan Kepala Sekolah yang terkenal bengis dan tidak memiliki hati, ia tetap tabah. Kalau kata kakaknya sih, setiap orang yang sabar pasti akan dibalas yang lebih baik. Kapan dibalasnya? Ya sabar aja. Sabar terus ah, enggak capek apa? Capek, hm? Ya sabar aja.

Mereka berjalan pelan melewati koridor. Sai terlalu capek untuk menjelaskan nama ruang fasilitas di sekolahnya, kapan didirikan dan apa tujuannya. Mungkin, sifat Shikamaru sudah tertular di dalam darahnya. Ah, masa bodo'lah. Yang penting, kerjaannya cepat selesai. Beruntung, Sakura terlihat mengagumi seluruh penjuru sekolahnya tanpa banyak bertanya kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Sai menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura yang berada tepat di belakangnya terjedot dengan tengkuk miliknya. Sakura meringis, kenapa pria pucat ini tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sih?

Dan, iris emeraldnya membulat seketika. Menatap koridor Konoha International School yang terkenal dengan kemewahannya dipenuhi jejak air dan sisa tepung putih. Sakura tau, ini bekas ulah para bulliers. Orang-orang yang sangat suka membully orang itu sangat tidak memiliki hati. Kenapa mereka membully orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa?

Merasakan sesuatu yang keras di sebelah tangan kirinya, Sakura menoleh. Matanya mendapati tangat pucat yang sudah memutih menggumpal yang mungkin kukunya telah menembus ke permukaan. Sai mengepalkan tangannya, menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang dapat membuat Sakura mengerti.

"Shimura-san, bekas apa ini?" tanya Sakura, mencoba merubah suasana dan perasaan mencekam ini.

"Kira-kira, ini bekas apa?" jawab Sai, ketus.

Sebenarnya, tanpa bertanya pun Sakura tau bekas apa ini. Hanya kadang, dirinya memastikan kenapa sekolah se-elit ini masih terdapat bulliers yang merajalela. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun Sai telah melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Sakura hanya bisa diam dipenuhi tanda tanya di otaknya. Ah, mungkin ia akan menemukan jawabannya nanti, sebab Sai berjalan mengikuti kemana arahnya bekas tepung itu terjejak.

Mereka berjalan kembali, namun kali ini, Sai mencoba menjelaskan fungsi dari fasilitas yang disediakan Konoha International School. Mungkin, suasana mereka memang berubah, namun ini lebih mengerikan dibanding yang tadi. Sai nampak marah, lalu melampiaskannya dengan kata-kata ketus dan dingin didalam penjelasannya. Sebenarnya, ruang tata usaha itu dimana? Kenapa sedari tadi tidak sampai-sampai sih?

"Ini toilet siswi." jelas Sai, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Mereka hendak berjalan lagi, tapi sebuah suara isakan yang cukup memilukan mengalun di indera pendengaran mereka. Sontak saja, Sakura menatap kembali ke arah pintu toilet dengan perasaan berdebar. Eh, jejak tepungnya masuk hingga ke dalam sana!

Belum sempat Sakura meneguk air liurnya sendiri, Sai telah berlari memasuki toilet itu dengan amarah yang memuncak menurutnya. Wajah Sai memerah, dan kedua tangannya kembali mengepal. Sakura yang ingin tahu segera saja memasuki tempat itu dengan cemas.

"Ino ..."

Sebuah nama panggilan kecil, terlantun dari bibir Sai. Sakura merasa ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi ... dimana? Ino ... Ino ... Ino. Nama yang tak asing di telinganya, namun otaknya tak dapat mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Hampir saja Sakura menjerit ketakutan kala Sai membuka pintu di ujung toilet dengan kasar. Seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat, dengan tepung yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya yang basah pun duduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya di toilet. Dengan cepat, Sai memeluk tubuh ringkuh milik Ino, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apakah seragamnya akan basah seperti milik gadis itu.

Sakura tercengang. Jadi, gadis ini yang dibully? Kenapa orang-orang itu jahat sekali? Padahal di matanya, Ino adalah gadis cantik dan manis. Mungkin, kekasih Shimura-san, pikirnya. Karena sedari tadi, Sai terus menerus memeluk tubuhnya dengan belas kasih.

"Shimura-san ... hiks."

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini. Jangan menangis."

Entah cukup aneh di otaknya, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Jika sepasang kekasih, mengapa Ino memanggil Sai dengan marganya? Bukan dengan nama kecilnya? Tanpa ia sadari, pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura pun mengalun begitu saja, "A-ano, maaf jika aku ikut campur. D-dia siapa, Shimura-san? Kenapa dia seperti ini?"

Sai berhenti sejenak, mengelus helai pirang Ino lalu menatap Sakura dengan sendu.

"Dia adalah korban bully di sekolah ini ... mantan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Arigatou atas responnya! Maaf, aku enggak sempat membalas satu-satu, lagi ada test ujian dan banyak kerjaan:v ****padahal baru nginjek lantai di kelas baru-_- kepsek emang nyusahin!**** Belum lagi, test naik tingkat di tempat les =_=**

**Sakura enggak jelek disini, hanya aja kubuat rambutnya ngejreng banget. Sakura itu cantik, bayangin aja rambutnya panjang, tubuhnya mungil, pipinya memerah. Ugh gemes!****Yang meminta Sakura ngebalas duo Uchiha, kok kita sehati ya? #plak Oh, Let's Get Married.. Tapi sayangnya, aku gak niat sama sekali bikin Sakura sakit hati tuh. Malah, duo Uchiha yang sakit hati sama Sakura. Hohohoho *ketawa nista* #abaikan****#**** itu bocoran lho :b**** Walaupun Sakura bukan chara fav-ku, aku tetep suka sama dia. Abis, dia gadis manis sih3**

**Kependekan? Gomen, aku gak bisa menulis banyak-banyak, lagi banyak kerjaan:( tapi, udah 2k+ kok! Itachi jahat? Tunggu, nanti akan kubahas di chapter lain! Sabar neeee:3 Kamar mandi Uchiha cuma satu? Kata Bibi Mikoto, biar hemat air3 /dor Menurutku, kamar mandi itu lebih baik digunakan sama-sama. Jadi 'kan, kalo gak ada air, berarti bau sama-sama(?) /apaan****. Interaksi sama Itachi silly? Memang, aku sengaja XD**

**Special Thanks for all readers. ****Aku tanpamu****, butiran debu :') /dor****Baiklah, sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya~! Arigatou~!**

**Sign,**

**Yukimura Hana.**


	4. Chapter 4

Entah cukup aneh di otaknya, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Jika sepasang kekasih, mengapa Ino memanggil Sai dengan marganya? Bukan dengan nama kecilnya? Tanpa ia sadari, pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura pun mengalun begitu saja, "A-ano, maaf jika aku ikut campur. D-dia siapa, Shimura-san? Kenapa dia seperti ini?"

Sai berhenti sejenak, mengelus helai pirang Ino lalu menatap Sakura dengan sendu.

"Dia adalah korban bully di sekolah ini ... mantan Uchiha Sasuke."

**GLEK!**— Sakura mematung di tempat. M-mantan Sasuke? Oke, dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Sakura tau, Sasuke memiliki banyak fansgirl, terbukti dari saat ia menginjakkan kaki tadi di depan gerbang utama, para gadis centil dan berbau aneh itu langsung menyerbu sang Bungsu Uchiha.

Mengerikan.

Iris emeraldnya kembali menatap eksistensi Ino dengan seksama. Kasian dia. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, dipenuhi tepung, dan terlihat sangat trauma. Uh, dasar Pantat Ayam tidak bertanggung jawab! Pantas Ino meninggalkan dirinya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyuruh para fansnya itu berhenti mengganggu Ino? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi?

"Haruno-san ... bisakah kau disini sebentar? Aku akan mengambil baju ganti untuknya." pinta Sai.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian mendekati Ino dengan perlahan. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Ino, berusaha menatap wajah manis milik gadis itu. Mereka 'kan sesama gadis, mungkin akan bisa mengerti satu sama lain, ya 'kan?

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san." lirih Ino, tanpa mengalihkan aquamarinenya dari cengkraman rok yang semakin lama semakin mengeras.

Tangan pucat milik Sakura pun bergerak merogoh tas merah marunnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah saputangan biru dongker bercorak merah di dalamnya.

Ragu, Sakura bingung sekarang. Ingin mengusap wajah Ino dengan saputangan itu, namun pemilik sebenarnya adalah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ini adalah saputangan Sasuke, yang diberikan kepadanya kemarin siang akibat insiden jatuh terjungkal bersama.

Ah, lagipula, Ino tidak akan tau ini milik Sasuke, bukan?

Sakura pun mengusapkan benda biru itu ke wajah Ino dengan perlahan. Membersihkan sisa-sisa tepung putih yang menempel, serta menyerap air dari seragam miliknya. Walaupun Sakura tau itu tidak mungkin bisa menyerap keseluruhan, yang penting Ino terlihat lebih baik untuk saat ini.

Derap langkah milik Sai pun terdengar. Dengan sebuah seragam perempuan khas Konoha International School, ia menyodorkan itu kepada Ino. Sejenak Sakura berpikir, darimana Sai mendapatkan itu?

"Kenapa Shimura-san lagi-lagi membawa seragam untukku? Apakah tak apa uangmu kau gunakan untuk membeli ini semua?" Parau Ino, walau nadanya terdengar bergetar, tapi ucapannya menandakan ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, uang kerja sambilanku lebih dari cukup kok."

Sakura lagi-lagi tercengang. Jadi, Sai membeli seragam ini hanya untuk mengganti seragam Ino? Lelaki yang baik, pikirnya. Buktinya, Sai melakukan itu semua tanpa pamrih maupun hal lainnya. Hanya karena Ino. Sakura tau, dari cara Sai memperlakukan Ino, ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

Ino menghela nafas, menerima seragam itu dengan tatapan tidak enak. Gara-gara dia, Sai menghabiskan separuh uang kerja sambilannya hanya untuk seragam ini. Tapi, karena uangnya sudah terpakai, sayang-sayang untuk ditolak, bukan?

"Terima kasih, Shimura-san."

Sai hanya mengangguk. Manik kelamnya tanpa sengaja melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Oh tidak! Ia lupa mengantar Sakura ke ruang tata usaha!

"I-Ino, aku pergi dulu mengantar Haruno-san. Jika kau masih takut keluar, tunggulah aku disini. Mengerti?"

Ino mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu toilet dengan perlahan.

Sai pun segera berlari menyusuri koridor. Tangan pucatnya dengan kasar menarik Sakura untuk menyamakan langkahnya. Ini gila! Bisa-bisa, ia dimarahi oleh Kepala Sekolah!

"Di ujung sana ruang tata usaha, cepat!" jelas Sai, kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Dan **blam!** Sakura pun memasuki ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Baka!**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mendapat apa yang ia perlukan, Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan penuh sesak itu. Kartu pertukaran pelajar yang sekarang telah tersemat di sakunya pun ditatapnya dengan berbinar. Satu bulan kedepan, ia akan belajar di tempat keren ini.

Manik hijaunya bergerak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di dekat pintu. Sang Ketua Osis. Sai menunggunya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan intens. Lho, kenapa Sai ada disini?

"Hm, karena kau mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Ino, maka aku menunggu disini." terang Sai, tanpa peduli bahwa Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang maksud dari ucapannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk saja. Kaki jenjang miliknya mengikuti kemana arah Sai melangkah. Ah, kembali ke tempat ini rupanya. Ke toilet, tempat dimana Ino tadi menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Sesosok gadis bersurai kuning pucat berdiri di depan toilet, membuat Sai mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Mereka menghampiri Ino yang tengah melipat seragam basahnya dengan telaten.

"Ino, kau sekelas dengan Haruno-san." ujar Sai, membantu Ino melipat seragamnya.

"Ah, benarkah? W-wah, aku senang sekali!"

Sakura tersenyum canggung mendengar seruan Ino. Yah, bukannya ia tidak mau berteman ataupun bagaimana. Tetapi, ia takut jika Ino dibully, ia tidak bisa membantu sama sekali. Bagaimana pun juga, kakaknya tidak pernah mengajarkan kekerasan untuk membalas perbuatan jahat seseorang. Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membantu Ino agar tidak dibully?

"Iya! Salam kenal ya, err ... Yamanaka-san!" balas Sakura, tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Ino untuk berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

Sembari berjalan, Sai dan Ino mencoba untuk menjelaskan beberapa ruangan yang belum Sakura ketahui. Ada ruang PKK yang biasa digunakan untuk ekskul memasak, ruang musik, Laboratorium IPA hingga bebertapa fasilitas yang belum ada di Suna. Sakura mendengarkan dengan antusias, dan sesekali terlihat bingung mengapa ada ruangan yang menurutnya begitu keren.

Sebuah sepatu hitam yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya mentari berhenti di depan ketiga remaja itu. Sakura mendongkak, dan menatap aneh kepada seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang tengah menatap Ino dengan pandangan ... jijik? Entahlah, yang penting, gadis ini aneh.

"Heh, Ya-ma-na-ka I-no. Kita bertemu lagi, rupanya. Oh ... ada 'sang Ketua Osis' juga ternyata. Shimura Sai, benar 'kan?" desisnya, lalu membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya ke posisi semula.

Iris krimson gadis itu menatap Ino dari atas hingga bawah, mengitarinya dengan centil sembari mengeluarkan seringai iblis yang menggelikan. Dia mengusap pelan seragam Ino, lalu menariknya sedikit hingga Ino hampir kehilangan keseimbangan jika Sai tidak menopang tubuhnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Karin."

Karin mendecih, meremehkan ucapan Sai yang berderu di sela-sela indera pendengarannya. Kemudian, kakinya bergerak melangkah ke arah pemuda itu dengan angkuh. Mendorong bahu Sai dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, sembari menatap sengit dirinya melalui kilatan kacamata merahnya.

"Cih, Ketua Osis kampungan. Jika karena bukan jabatanmu itu, kau tidak akan dianggap di sekolah ini. Memangnya siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menyuruhku, hah!?"

Sakura tercengang. K-karin? Apa gadis merah ini yang selalu membully Ino dengan sadisnya? Ah, mungkin. Terlihat dari gayanya yang arogan dan tidak berperikemanusiaan serta anak buah yang cengengesan di belangkang punggungnya, jelas dirinyalah yang sering membully Ino.

"Aku tak butuh keberadaan. Asal sudah tercantum dan menyumbangkan apresiasiku kepada sekolah ini, itu lebih dari cukup." balas Sai, melepaskan telunjuk Karin dari bahunya.

Karin terlihat kesal dengan perlakuan Sai. Sebuah sudut siku-siku pun muncul di dahinya. Meydey meydey! Sakura tau ini tanda bahaya. Kata Sasori, jika seorang gadis kejam, cerewet dan suka marah-marah sudah mengeluarkan sebuah tanda siku-siku di dahinya, ini pertanda akan terjadi perang dunia! Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Sakura merogoh tas merah marunnya dengan segera, mencari sebuah benda pemberian Sasori sejak dirinya menginjak tingkat 4 sekolah dasar. Jimatnya! Jimat yang bisa membuat seorang Haruno Mebuki terkapar tidak berdaya! Duh, dimana benda itu? Kenapa tidak ada?

Karin menahan amarahnya. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik kepala Sai dan Ino secara berbarengan. Menjambak, dan bersiap untuk membenturkan keduanya dengan kasar. Sebentar lagi ... akan kena! Ya! 5 cm ... 3 cm ...

**JRENG!**— Sebuah benda kecil dari tas Sakura membuat seluruh yang berada disana jatuh terduduk tak berdaya. Karin menutup hidungnya, lalu menatap sengit ke arah gadis yang mengeluarkan bau yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Siapa dia? Kenapa dirinya tak menyadari ada orang lain sih?

"APA ITU HAH!?" bentaknya, kesal. Disambut anggukan para pengikutnya yang memang tak tahan dengan bau yang menyeruak dari benda kecil itu.

"Jimat." jawab Sakura, datar. Berterimakasihlah kepada kakaknya yang telah memberikan jimat ini kepadanya! Kakak, I lop yu!

"SINGKIRKAN ITU DARI HADAPANKU, MERAH JAMBU!"

Sakura menggeleng tegas, tangannya malah semakin mendekatkan benda itu ke arah Karin dengan tatapan horror, membuat para pengikut Karin ketakutan dan langsung pergi dengan terbirit-birit menjauhi dirinya.

"Jangan ganggu Ino!"

Karin melotot. Berani-beraninya gadis ini seenaknya memerintahkan dirinya! Belum merasakan kekuatan Uzumaki Karin, eh?

"Tidak mau! Menyingkir atau kulaporkan kepada guru!"

Sakura menyeringai iblis. Tangannya semakin lincah menggerak-gerakkan benda itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Karin semakin mabuk akan baunya yang sangat menyengat. Tidak! Jika begini, aku akan mati! batin Karin, melankonis.

"Jangan ganggu Ino lagi atau kusumpal benda ini ke mulutmu, Uzumaki-san."

Karin menggeleng seketika mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Membayangan seorang Uzumaki Karin mati terkapar dengan mulut berbusa hanya karena benda kecil berwarna cokelat dengan bau yang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya dengan tidak elit itu sangatlah memalukan untuk bangsawan sepertinya. Cih.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Singkirkan itu dan aku akan pergi!"

Sakura tersenyum puas. Memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya, dan menyaksikan Karin berlari dengan terburu-buru. Ah, kenapa ia tidak menggunakan benda ini saat duo Uchiha itu membullynya ya?

"A-arigatou, Haruno-san."

Gadis bersurai bubble gum itu menoleh ke arah Ino yang tengah tersenyum bahagia di belakangnya. Mau tidak mau, Sakura ikut tersenyum juga, menyadari dia telah menyelamatkan dua orang dari Ratu Bully! Hebat! Ternyata, benda yang sempat dipaksa Sasori untuk dibawa kesini berguna juga.

"Tapi, benda apa itu? Kenapa baunya sangat busuk?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sai yang tertuju padanya. Tapi, jika tidak dijelaskan, nanti akan dikira miliknya dong? Ah, tidak mau! Ini 'kan, benda milik kakaknya! Masa' iya milik dia? Jorok banget.

"I-ini jimat sejak aku kecil. K-kaus kaki kakakku yang tidak dicuci selama tujuh tahun belakangan i-ini."

Hening.

Sai dan Ino mengerjap mencerna perkataan gadis Haruno itu dengan perlahan. T-tidak dicuci selama tujuh...

...Dan** GUBRAK!** Sai dan Ino pun jawsdrop bersamaan.

.

.

.

Onyx milik Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah gerombolan remaja yang sebaya dengannya dengan geram. Jemarinya mengepal, lalu membenturkan ke dinding terdekatnya. Uh, kenapa gadis itu selalu mengganggu orang yang disayangnya?

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang beradu argumen dengan gadis merah itu. Pemuda yang 'mungkin' selalu bisa melindungi gadisnya dari Ratu Bully. Cih, sok pahlawan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak. Dirinya terlalu muak melihat kejadian penuh drama di tempat itu. Lebih baik kembali ke kelas untuk menghindari kemarahan Guru Anko daripada menyaksikan maupun ikut meladeni adegan drama seperti di film-film ini.

Sekarang, Sakura dan Ino berdiri tepat di depan pintu berdaun cokelat. Papan nama yang tertera di sudut kiri atas pintu tersebut menunjukkan tulisan kelas yang akan di tempati mereka. X-A, kelas pertama dari keseluruhan kelas X.

Dengan segala kegugupan yang hinggap di benaknya, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu dengan perasaan berdebar. Setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk!', ia segera membuka pintu itu dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Haruno Sakura, benar 'kan?" tanya guru tersebut, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis yang telah terisi setengah.

"B-benar."

Guru cantik berambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut. Manik merahnya menatap Sakura dengan intens, menyuruhnya mendekat ke arahnya agar bisa lebih leluasa memandang wajahnya. Tapi, itu malah membuat Sakura semakin kikuk. Duh, jangan gugup Sakura!

"Selamat pagi! Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Peserta pertukaran pelajar dari Konoha High School yang berada di Suna. Salam kenal!"

Selang kemudian, riuh suara bisik-bisik pun terdengar. Mungkin menurut sebagian di antara mereka cukup aneh mendengar 'pertukaran pelajar' juga cukup aneh melihat seorang gadis yang nama dan rambutnya seperti bunga kebanggaan negara mereka.

"Ya, Haruno-san, silakan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong." ujar Kurenai, kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya.

Iris emerald Sakura menatap ke seisi kelas. Hm, Ino sudah memiliki teman sebangku. Berarti tinggal ... ah dipojok sana. Di sebelah lelaki berambut merah bata, rambut yang sama dengan kakaknya!

Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah pria itu. Um, wajahnya cukup keren ... hanya kenapa tidak memiliki alis? D-dan apa itu di dahinya? Tatto? Atau tanda lahir?

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ah, tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang yang belum sama sekali kita kenal. Yang penting, semoga orang ini baik dan tidak akan membullynya seperti Uchiha. Tapi ... tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika berkenalan terlebih dahulu? L-lagipula, pria ini sangat tampan. Yah, walau tidak memiliki alis dan err ... memakai eyeliner, tapi wajahnya mirip komik-komik kesukaannya! Benar-benar perfect!

"Aku Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya!" serunya, menatap pria itu disertai cengiran miliknya.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal."

Sakura tertegun. Suaranya ... suaranya benar-benar mirip yang ada di anime! K-keren! Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang terkesan cool dan memiliki aura kewibawaan, ah makin menjadi-jadi saja rasanya. Yang jelas, pemuda ini beda banget sama yang namanya adik-kakak Uchiha!

Ah, jadi berdebar ... semoga saja dia benar-benar seperti yang ada di anime!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran keempat pun terdengar, membuat sebagian siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Beberapa di antaranya membawa makanan, maupun lebih memilih menikmati semilir angin di taman.

Sakura menatap segerombolan murid-murid di kantin dengan pasrah. Kantin disini memang sangat luas, tapi apa gunanya? Daya tampungnya tidak mencukupi untuk anak SMA yang berpostur tubuh tinggi serta banyak. Sedangkan tubuhnya mungil dan tidak terlalu berisi, bahasa alaynya sih unyu. Ah, lebih baik tidak usah makan daripada tergencet dengan tidak elitnya.

Sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Ino menarik tangan milik Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dia melangkah menuju tempat yang paling tinggi di sekolah, dan paling sepi juga aman dari para bulliers.

"Kita mau kemana, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino tidak menjawab, justru terus menarik gadis bubble gum itu dengan sedikit keras. Sebuah senyum manis tertera di bibir Ino, akhirnya ia bisa memiliki teman untuk diajak makan bersama juga.

Tapi, seketika senyum itu berubah menjadi lengkungan yang tidak enak dilihat. Ino menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura meringis karena jalannya tersendat. Ada apa? Perasaan baru semenit yang lalu gadis kuning itu menariknya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, lalu kenapa sekarang justru berhenti secara mendadak seperti ini?

Manik hijau Sakura mengikuti kemana arah aquamarine Ino memandang. Ke arah lelaki itu, lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depan kelas urutan ketiga dari seluruh kelas XI. Sasuke, orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Untuk apa dia berdiri disitu?

Sasuke sedikit berlari mendekati mereka, membuat Ino memutar langkahnya untuk kembali ke arah kantin. Sakura yang notabenenya masih digenggam tangannya, terombang-ambing tak karuan. Lalu, tangan kirinya juga terasa ditarik oleh seseorang. Oleh Sasuke!

"Ino, dengarkan aku dulu."

Ino tidak mau mendengar ucapan lelaki raven itu. Bukan 'tidak mau', lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk 'tidak usah mendengarkannya'. Ia bersikeras kembali menarik tangan Sakura dengan lebih cepat, membuat Sakura tertarik kembali ke depan.

"Ino!"

Tangan kekar Sasuke menarik lagi Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya, bermaksud agar Ino luluh dan akhirnya mendengar seluruh penjelasannya. Mungkin, disinilah saatnya Sasuke harus menurunkan derajat Uchihanya. Hanya demi seorang gadis! Seorang gadis bermarga Yamanaka.

Entah doanya dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama, atau memang Ino yang tidak tega Sakura jadi terombang-ambing begini, ia membalikkan badannya. Menatap sengit seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan menarik Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan kecepatan setan, ia menarik tangan Ino dan segera berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat, membuat kotak makan ungu milik gadis kuning itu terjatuh dengan isi yang sudah keluar semua. Sakura mematung. T-tunggu! Sasuke mau kemana?

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha-san!" bentak Ino, menarik-narik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya.

Selang berikutnya, mereka pun menghilang di telan cahaya mentari siang.

Sakura memandang ke ujung koridor dengan pikiran yang memenuhi benaknya. Walau dia tau Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir! Bagaimana jika Karin melihat kejadian ini lalu membully Ino lagi saat jimat kakaknya tertinggal atau mungkin menghilang? Bisa gawat! Lagian, kenapa ia bisa lupa sih membawa benda kecil itu bersamanya sekarang, sih! Ah, pusing!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan sepucat salju menepuk pundaknya. Deja Vu, Sakura merasa pernah mengalami hal ini. Ia mendongkak dan mendapati Sai yang tengah memerah menahan amarah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kemana Ino?"

Seakan tenggorokannya tercekat dan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara, Sakura memandang wajah Sai dengan keringat bercucuran. Oh tidak ... Meydey! Meydey! Ini perang! Bahkan perang yang lebih seram dari seorang wanita cerewet dan kejam ketika mengeluarkan sudut siku-siku di dahinya. Bukan, bukan perang. Kiamat! Ini kiamat!

"Y-Yamanaka-san dibawa Uchiha-san melewati k-koridor. A-aku tidak tau mau k-kemana." cicit Sakura, tanpa berani menatap kilatan tajam milik Shimura Sai.

Sai semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berlari kencang, mencoba menyusul dua insan berbeda gender itu dengan secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong agak telmi.

Apa yang akan Sai lakukan kepada Sasuke dan Ino?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**.

**A/N: Arigatoooooooou responnya! Aku ngakak baca reviews dari readers! XD Ada yang gak rela Ino mantannya Sasu.. Tapi tenang, aku enggak niat bikin ending SasuIno kok! :) gomen SasuIno shipper:( Ada yang sebel sama SasuIta.. Sama! Aku juga =_= ada yang ketawa ngakak... Eh? Kan genrenya bukan humor ._. Kependekan? =_= aku udah bikin 2,8k+ lho!**

**Maaf, untuk yang minta Sasu segera sama Saku, aku gak bisa menurutinya ._. Aku berniat bikin cerita Sakura di KIS & rumah Uchiha selama sebulan. Dan tentunya dibubuhi SasuSakuIta. Gomen ne~ :(**

**Eum... Ngomong-ngomong, gak ada yang penasaran sama 'dia' ya? 'Dia'nya Itachi? Gak ada ya? Yah aku padahal pengen jadi OC di sini =_= /dor**

**Karena ada yang meminta apdet cepat, nih aku apdet! Oiya, selamat ulang tahun Sasuke! Ayo belajar Edo Tensei, biar ngidupin Itachi terus kawinin sama aku! #plakkk XD**

**Sekali lagi, arigatou atas responnya! Aku bener-bener butiran debu tanpa respon readers! :')**

**Sign,**

**Yukimura Hana.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-Yamanaka-san dibawa Uchiha-san melewati k-koridor. A-aku tidak tau mau k-kemana." cicit Sakura, tanpa berani menatap kilatan tajam milik Shimura Sai.

Sai semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berlari kencang, mencoba menyusul dua insan berbeda gender itu dengan secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong agak telmi.

Apa yang akan Sai lakukan kepada Sasuke dan Ino?

Sakura menggeleng tidak tau. Ah, lebih baik menyusul lelaki pucat itu dengan segera. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi tidak ingin berpikir yang negatif terlebih dahulu. Uh, kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini?

Langkah cepat milik Sai sangat susah diimbanginya. Sakura memicingkan mata, mencari eksistensi sang Ketua Osis. Dia 'kan juga belum mengenal daerah sini, kalau nyasar bagaimana? Pasti kakaknya bakal mentertawakannya karena selalu nyasar, tch.

Punggung tegap milik pemuda itu pun terlihat di belokan koridor, membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum sumringah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap tidak tertinggal lagi dengan lelaki datar itu. Ah, semoga Ino baik-baik saja.

Melihat Sai berhenti di sebuah ruangan kecil, Sakura juga memberhentikan langkahnya. Lingkungannya cukup sepi, karena berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Sai melangkah lagi mendekati tempat yang berada di pojok kiri belakang. Gudang? Apa Sasuke membawa Ino ke gudang? Bahu Sakura menegang saat Sai memasuki ruangan itu. Oh tolong, jangan bilang bahwa mereka memasuki tempat sempit itu.

"Uchiha-san!"

Terdengar suara teriakkan Sai saat kakinya sudah memasuki ruangan itu. Sakura melangkahkan kaki mendekati bibir pintu gudang. Ah benar, Sai sedang menarik kerah Sasuke dengan kasar, dan di belakangnya terdapat Ino yang berusaha menghentikan mereka. Ia harus bagaimana?

Nekat, Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dengan takut-takut, berusaha mengalahkan perasaan gemetar yang sejak tadi berada dalam benaknya. Kenapa Sasuke membawa Ino kemari sih? Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Shimura-san, Uchiha-san, tolong berhenti!" teriak Ino, kembali memisahkan dua lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, entah seperti orang kesetanan, mereka tetap beradu argumen hingga menyebabkan Ino jatuh terduduk.

"Yamanaka-san!" Sakura berteriak, berlari membantu Ino berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dan Sai yang masih bertengkar.

"Gara-gara kau, Shimura. Ino jatuh!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Merasakan keningnya berkedut, Sakura memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Haduh, kenapa mereka ini? Apakah kecerdasan mereka hilang begitu saja hanya karena seorang gadis? Lagipula, kenapa berdebat tentang hal yang tidak bermutu sekali?

Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Ia melepas sepatu sekolahnya dengan cepat, lalu melemparnya ke arah dua lelaki itu. Spontan saja, mereka menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MERAH JAMBU?!"

**DUARRRR!**— Entah memakai efek apa, kilatan petir terlihat jelas di gudang sempit dan tua itu. Sakura melongo. Bahkan Sai juga mengatainya merah jambu! Heh, kenapa jadi kayak gini?

"Aku lelah berurusan denganmu, Uchiha." Sai yang sudah lelah bertengkar, menghela nafas berat sebelum menyelesaikan perdebatannya dengan Bungsu Uchiha. Dengan segera ia meraih tangan Ino dan berlalu dari gudang itu. Mungkin dirinya masih geram dengan Sasuke, hingga dengan kasar ia menutup pintu gudang sampai terdengar bunyi yang agak aneh dari benda itu.

**BRAKKK!**— Wajah Sasuke memanas menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal, membentuk sebuah pola dan meninjukannya ke dinding reyot. Onyxnya mengkilat, kemudian ia menendangi barang-barang di dalam gudang dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kenapa ia kalah cepat dari lelaki itu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjelaskan permasalahannya secara mendetail, kenapa?!

Dengan hati yang masih panas, Sasuke berniat mengejar Sai yang sudah lebih dulu membawa Ino entah kemana. Tangan kekarnya meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya lalu tercengang di tempatnya. **Cklek! Dag! Dag**!— Pintu kayu itu macet, tidak bisa terbuka.

Amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke berteriak kesal sembari menjambak helai ravennya. Apalagi ini? Tidak cukup puaskah melihat dirinya sengsara seperti ini? Sasuke meraba sakunya perlahan, mengambil handphone hitam legam miliknya dengan cepat. Yang pertama ia cari hanyalah kontak kakaknya, Itachi, karena memang ia tidak memiliki kontak teman-temannya. Menjadi populer di sekolah merupakan cobaan terbesar. Jika informasi bocor sedikit saja, pastilah runyam hidup seorang Bungsu Uchiha.

"Halo ... Itachi, kau dimana? Bisa membantuku?"

Terdengar nada negatif dari seberang sana.

"Kau di Ame? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku terjebak di gudang sekolah, tolong telepon wali kelasku! Apa? Kau rapat penting? Tolonglah ..."

Telepon dimatikan, Sasuke putus asa.

Dasar aniki baka, batinnya frustasi. Kakaknya memang sangat sibuk, ia tau itu. Walau sehabis kuliah atau kerja ia akan langsung ke rumah temannya, Kisame, untuk bermain PS, ia tau kakaknya sangat penat. Itachi pasti sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya yang begitu-begitu saja. Serius, namun berpura-pura tertawa. Ternyata, menjadi seorang faker sangatlah mudah, bukan?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau pada kontak Itachi, nada sambung terdengar, lalu berakhir dengan telepon dimatikan. Sepertinya ia belajar sesuatu, seorang adik harus menghargai kakaknya di kondisi apapun. Mungkin jika ia memanggil Itachi dengan 'nii-san' atau 'kakak', Itachi pasti akan membantunya. Seorang kakak mana sih yang tidak sakit hati ketika adiknya langsung memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel 'kak'? Itachi pasti juga begitu.

Sasuke jadi teringat kakaknya itu. Itachi memang anak yang cerdas, walau IQ-nya lebih besar dari kakaknya itu. Tapi, EQ Itachi lebih diatas dibanding miliknya, sehingga menyebabkan Itachi bisa menyabet hal apapun tanpa banyak perlakuan. Dirinya dan Itachi hanya beda empat tahun, tapi Itachi sudah menyudahi kuliah S2nya tiga bulan yang lalu. Sangat fantastis, bagi usia Itachi yang terbilang muda dan energik. Dan sekarang, Itachi sedang sibuk ikut berbagai macam tes untuk kuliah lagi di luar negeri tanpa uang dari Fugaku. Hebat. Sebutan idiot memang cocok untuk lelaki rambut panjang itu, suka meledeknya, bermain sepuasnya tapi cerdas. Apalagi jika bukan idiot ketika mendengar pendeskripsian kakaknya yang seperti itu?

Ah, mungkin saatnya meminta maaf dan kembali memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'kak' sebelum Itachi mengambil kuliahnya nanti.

Ia tersenyum kecut. Jemarinya tampak mengetik sesuatu untuk Itachi, kemudian memasukkan lagi benda hitam itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia terjebak! Sendi—tunggu ... telinganya merasakan suara sesak nafas di balik punggungnya. Sasuke berbalik, dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah meringkuk sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Pink ... kau kenapa?"

Sakura tak menjawab, tangannya mencengkram dadanya bergemetar. Matanya menutup menyembunyikan emeraldnya, perlahan ia merosot jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, apa lagi ini?

"Hey pink, jangan membuatku takut." ujar Sasuke saat merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekitarnya.

Tubuh Sakura menggeliat, berusaha meminta tolong. Tangannya menjatuhkan sebuah sapu tangan biru dongker yang sangat familiar.

Sasuke mencoba mencari benda yang bisa membuat mereka keluar. Andai saja pergerakan pintu itu mengarah ke luar, ia pasti bisa mendobraknya dengan tenaga yang ia punya. Tapi, pintu ini sebaliknya. Pintu ini mengarah ke dalam, terbuat dari kayu yang kuat sehingga menyulitkannya untuk bertindak. Ia bisa saja berteriak meminta tolong. Namun, letak gudang cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah, memungkinkan teriakkannya tidak akan didengar sama sekali oleh siapapun.

Sebuah benda usang namun mungkin akan berguna ia temukan. Pengeras suara, Audio Amplifier. Benda ini pasti sudah rusak, terlihat dari bentuknya yang sudah tak karuan. Dirinya juga tidak mengikuti klub elektronik yang baru berdiri akhir-akhir ini, jadi mana mungkin ia tau cara memperbaikinya?

"Ck, aku tidak mau terjebak disini."

Tubuh Sakura sudah tidak bergerak. Sapu tangan itu pun terjatuh dan terinjak oleh kakinya.

Sasuke mencoba mencari benda yang lain. Dengan cahaya yang minim karena gudang itu tidak memiliki ventilasi sama sekali, ia bertekad untuk keluar dari sini. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi mengejar Ino, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk keluar. Kembali ke kelas dan belajar mungkin? Tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya ingin lebih dekat dengan Itachi sekarang. Ia tau, dirinya sudah sangat tertinggal jauh. Tapi, tidak ada artian bahwa ia harus berhenti berlari mengejar bintang kecil yang jatuh di langit. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang cahayanya lebih besar.

"Heh, bantu aku dong."

Tidak digubris. Sasuke menoleh ke arah tubuh Sakura dengan cepat. Mengerutkan kening dan seketika panik menghampiri gadis Haruno itu. Tubuh Sakura sudah basah dengan keringat, mata terpejam serta berhenti sesak nafas. Sakura pingsan. Oh, kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini memiliki Claustrophobia*? Nampak dari tanda-tandanya tadi, 'kan?

"Sakura!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memanggil nama bunga khas Jepang yang tertuju pada gadis itu dengan cemas. Kilatan onyxnya memandang ke sekeliling. Bagaimana ini? Sakura bisa meninggal jika didiamkan seperti ini. Dan ia tidak mau nama Uchiha tercoreng hanya karena kesalahpahaman semata.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kepala Sakura, mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang bisa menganjal surai merah mudanya. Meraih sebuah taplak meja besar, kemudian melipatnya. Dan menaruhnya di bawah kepala Sakura dengan perlahan. Sekarang, ia harus apa?

Sakura tak bernafas, semakin membuat Sasuke panik.

Pikiran kotor khas Uchiha Sasuke kembali menghantui otaknya. M-masa ia harus memberikan nafas buatan pada Sakura? Kalau keterusan bagaimana? Disini hanya mereka berdua, dan tempat ini cukup sepi ...

Jangan mesum Sasuke, jangan! Ingatnya, dalam hati.

Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan Sakura. Tabung oksigen. Isinya hanya tinggal sedikit, namun nampaknya akan berguna untuk gadis itu. Sasuke menggunakan benda itu kepada Sakura, kembali menatapnya cemas dan berdoa. Walau ia tidak suka gadis ini, tentu ia akan berharap Sakura baik-baik saja. Semoga.

.

.

.

Perdebatan yang tak kunjung selesai membuat otak Itachi cenat-cenut tak karuan. Rapat klub antar cabang yang sangat membosankan itu baru diadakan setengah jam yang lalu, membuat Itachi berdumel dalam hati kenapa ia yang harus dipilih. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja keluar dari tempat ini karena telepon Sasuke. Tapi pelototan milik seniornya membuat hatinya menciut seketika, sial.

"Aku sedang di Ame. Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Maaf, aku sedang rapat."

Dan tut, telepon ia matikan dan mengaktifkan mode rapat. Tidak memperhatikan lagi ponselnya yang bergetar.

Dua jam kemudian, Itachi tersenyum lega menatap hamparan gunung yang menjulang tinggi di desa ini. Menjadi seorang faker memang sangatlah mudah jika memiliki trik-trik yang bagus. Hidupnya mungkin menoton, jauh beda dengan sifat aslinya. Berbeda saat ia masih menginjak usia delapan tahun. Saat ia masih bisa bebas, namun masih di dalam aturan yang berlaku.

Dan disaat ia akrab sekali dengan adiknya, Sasuke.

Ah, masa-masa itu paling indah menurutnya. Dimana ia bisa bercanda, tertawa dan mengganggu anggota keluarganya yang selalu serius itu. Itachi sebenarnya lupa, kenapa hubungan mereka bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti ini?

Itachi jadi teringat getaran terakhir handphonenya tadi. Ia mengambilnya dan mendapati satu missed call dari Sasuke. Terjebak di dalam gudang, eh? Kasihan sekali. Kenapa adiknya bisa seceroboh itu? Bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjaga ke-kerenannya di sekolah. Hatinya mencelos, biarlah. Biar adiknya tau rasa bagaimana rasanya terkunci!

Tapi sebuah pesan singkat yang muncul di layar handphonenya membuatnya tertarik. Sasuke, jarang sekali lelaki pantat ayam itu memberikan sebuah pesan. Paling-paling hanya minta tolong, batin Itachi. Walau begitu, ia masih tetap membuka pesan dari adiknya.

**From: Sasuke**

**Itachi. Ah maksudku, Itachi-nii. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan kasarku selama ini. Mungkin, aku memang bukan adik yang baik. Aku sadar, seharusnya aku menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasa terlepas belenggu hidupmu itu dan menghargai usaha kerja kerasmu. Maaf, Nii-san. Aku harap, kau diterima di universitas yang baru nanti.**

**Kau masih menganggapku adik 'kan? Semoga.**

Pesan yang benar-benar singkat, namun memiliki arti terdalam bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, terkekeh hampir menangis saat ini juga. Sasuke belum berubah, masih polos seperti biasa. Ia sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali Sasuke memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu? Entah, tapi saat membayangkannya, membuat hatinya menghangat. Tentu saja ia masih menganggapnya adik, dasar otoutou baka!

Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, karena aku kakakmu, kau adikku...

Dan mobil Itachi pun melesat cepat menuju Konoha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sudah lima jam Sasuke terjebak di tempat kecil ini. Sakura masih belum sadar, namun melihat nafasnya yang sudah seimbang, mungkin Sakura tertidur. Kecapekan sepertinya. Tapi tetap saja, ini memungkinkan bahwa Sakura mengalami shock yang cukup mendalam. Apa bisa gila? Hiiii, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke sedikit parno.

Jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Sedangkan yang tersisa di sekolah hanyalah ekstrakurikuler yang masih aktif pada jam segini. Tinggal ekskul bisbol sepertinya, karena sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen antar sekolah.

**DUAGH!**— Tiba-tiba saja, pintu gudang terbuka dengan kasar. Membuat Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis ketika cahaya senja mulai memasuki matanya. Penjaga sekolah! Apa Itachi menyuruhnya membukakan pintu ini?

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sasuke mendelik, tentu saja terjebak!

"Aku terjebak, Paman Yamato. Gadis itu pingsan karena kehabisan udara, kenapa kau lama sekali membuka ini sih?"

Yamato nampak berpikir sejenak, tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, apakah Itachi—maksudku Itachi-nii ada di sekolah?"

"Tidak. Aku kemari karena seorang lelaki berambut merah menyuruhku datang ke gudang."

Sekarang, giliran Sasuke yang tidak mengerti ucapan Yamato. Lelaki rambut merah? Siapa itu? Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa orang itu bisa tau tentang letak dimana dirinya dan Sakura?

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Yamato tampak mengangkat bahunya, membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata, menggendongnya di punggungnya dan kembali menatap Yamato dengan kilatan Uchiha.

"Paman, tolong ikut aku ke kelas."

Yamato menurut saja, lalu mengikuti kemana arah Bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah. Dirinya juga bingung, kenapa lelaki tadi bisa mengetahui letak kedua anak itu terjebak? Bahkan dirinya saja tidak mendengar teriakkan minta tolong dari Sasuke, lalu?

Sasuke melangkah perlahan, menuju kelasnya kemudian ke kelas X-A. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau dimana letak kelas Sakura. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura satu kelas dengan Ino, yang berarti kelas X-A-lah yang menjadi tujuannya. Dan benar, sebuah tas merah marun pun tersisa di atas kursi. Itu tas Sakura.

"Paman, tolong sampirkan tasku ke depan."

Sasuke cukup akrab dengan lelaki paruh baya ini. Yamato sering menolongnya ketika ia dikejar-kejar oleh perempuan-perempua genit dan berbau menyengat itu. Sehingga Sasuke nampak lebih banyak bicara kepadanya, walau kadang Yamato tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya. Sasuke selalu irit bicara membuat lawan percakapannya harus memutar otak 180 derajat untuk mengetahui maksudnya.

"Dia ... kekasihmu ya?"

Sasuke tercekat, maksudnya?

"Apa paman bilang?"

Yamato tersenyum penuh arti, menyampirkan tas di dada bidang Sasuke kemudian menatapnya. Kakinya melangkah berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bertanya-tanya akan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Lelaki sejati memang selalu misterius.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah. Biasanya, ia akan menebeng pulang pada Suigetsu ataupun Juugo. Tapi kali ini ia harus membawa Sakura ke klinik, takut-takut gadis itu mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Apa ... Dokter 'itu' bisa di jam segini ya?

Mobil yang sangat familiar di mata Sasuke pun melintas, kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya. Seulas senyum sumringah hinggap di bibir Sasuke kala melihat seseorang yang turun dari mobil itu.

"Itachi ... nii."

Senyum yang terulas di wajah Itachi tampak pudar ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di punggung Sasuke. Ia menatap sejenak Sakura, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Kenapa Merah Muda itu?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, baru teringat lagi tentang gadis ini.

"Pingsan. Kau bisa membawanya ke klinik?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, tak menjawab, dan langsung memasuki mobilnya kembali. Sasuke pun ikut masuk dan segera mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka mungkin memang dari luar nampak tak peduli, namun mereka juga tidak ingin disalahkan oleh orang-orang. Jadi, seperti inilah ciri seorang Uchiha yang bertanggung jawab.

Tapi, suasana yang tercipta di mobil sedan itu sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Itachi terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana. Sudah sekian tahun tidak mengobrol ringan, hingga menyebabkan suasana mencekam seperti ini.

"Bagaiama rapatmu tadi?" deru dari bibir Sasuke mulai mencairkan ketegangan. Itachi tersenyum tipis, sesekali melirik adiknya dari kaca spion mobil.

"Baik. Aku sudah tidak perlu menangani permasalahan komunitasku lagi. Sudah bebas dan kemarin aku dipanggil untuk meneruskan kuliah di Swiss. Dan kenapa kau bisa terjebak di gudang?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dari Itachi, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang melekat pada pipi pucatnya. Masa ia harus memberitahu permasalahannya pada Itachi? Bisa-bisa ia diledek terus olehnya, tidak mau!

"Tidak apa-apa, engselnya macet." tutur Sasuke. "Sepertinya, aku semakin tertinggal olehmu, Nii-san."

Itachi tertawa memaksakan.

"Kasihan sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau terkunci disana selama lima jam. Lalu siapa yang membukakanmu pintu?"

Pertanyaan yang menjebak, bahkan Sasuke tidak tau siapa yang menyuruh Yamato membukakan pintu gudang. Tapi dari aroma Itachi berbicara, ia tau kakaknya itu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melewatkan pernyataan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Baru ingin menjawab, rumah sakit Konoha sudah ada nampak di depan mereka. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dengan perlahan, dan disambut ranjang dorong oleh dua suster yang bertugas.

Itachi terbengong di tempat. Susternya kok berlebihan banget sih?

Tidak mau seperti orang bodoh, Itachi segera berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke tempat beraroma obat itu. Sasuke nampak mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu sang suster mengangguk dan membelokkan ranjang dorong ke tempat yang lain. Itachi tau tempat ini. Tempat disaat dirinya mengalami hal manis, juga mengalami hal pahit dalam satu memori. Dadanya sesak sekarang.

Dan papan nama itu terpampang lagi di matanya.

Dokter Nakajima Youkou.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di ruang tunggu, melepas sakit pinggangnya akibat menggendong bolak-balik Sakura. Perutnya bergemuruh akibat lapar, lalu menyadari bahwa Itachi tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Itachi sedang berdiri terdiam di depan pintu ruangan dokter tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri, menepuk pelan bahu Itachi dan menariknya untuk duduk. Ia tak punya pilihan lagi. Yang ia ketahui sebagai dokter hanyalah Youkou seorang. Youkou yang menjabat sebagai dokter umum di rumah sakit Konoha, yang juga merupakan masa lalu kelam Itachi.

"Nii-san, kau lapar?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah adiknya, kemudian beralih pada perutnya yang bergemuruh. Ia terkekeh, meninju pelan bahu Sasuke kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku pesan kue dango saja."

Sasuke meringis, mengangguk dan berlalu dari tempatnya mendekati kantin yang memang disediakan untuk penjenguk yang lapar, meninggalkan Itachi sendirian duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Itachi menghela nafas, tak siap bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru muda yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

**CKLEK**— Makin buruk saja nasibnya. Pintu itu sudah terbuka, menampakkan wanita berjas putih yang rambutnya disanggul ke atas. Kacamata yang sempat turun, ia naikkan ke posisi semula, menambah kesan anggun yang terpancar olehnya. Ketika Itachi berdiri dan menampakkan diri, Youkou tak sanggup menahan kekagetannya.

"Ita-kun ..."

Gemerincing suara receh mulai terdengar.

"You-chan ..."

Youkou tersenyum kecut, membuka lebar-lebar ruangannya agar Itachi dapat memasuki ruangan itu. Sangat disayangkan, Itachi malah berdiri dan menatap eksistensi Sakura yang masih terbaring di tempatnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan membawa sekantung kue dango, nasi kepal dan beberapa uang receh sisa kembalian.

"Ya, dia hanya shock sepertinya. Nafasnya sudah stabil, aku sempat kaget karena dia pingsan cukup lama, namun masih bernafas seperti itu. Ajaib." tuturnya. "Dia ... siapamu?"

Puncak raven Sasuke menyembul dari balik koridor. Menatap Itachi sedang berbicara dengan Youkou, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sang kakak. Begitu ingin menepuk pundak tegap Itachi, kakaknya melontarkan perkataan yang tak terduga.

"Dia kekasihku, Haruno Sakura ..."

Dan terdengarlah suara uang receh yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Itachi ...

Kekasih Sakura?

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

*Claustrophobia = Takut pada ruangan sempit. Penderita biasanya akan mengeluarkan keringat berlebih dan menegang ketika menyadari dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang minim ruang, cahaya dan udara. Info selengkapnya? Googling^^

**A/N: Halooooo~ Aku balik:3 Wah gak nyangka dapet ****'****flame****'**** lagi. Arigatou! XD Weh, jangan ngira aku nantang flamers ya. Aku hanya... Sedikit bingung sama isi ****'****flame****'****nya. Eum, maaf jika sedikit nyekit ini..**** Aku bakal tanggapi, kamu memintanya 'kan?**

**Sebuah cerita, jika ditulis dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak dalam keterpaksaan, akan menghasilkan suatu ending yang tak terduga. Jadi, suatu cerita memiliki ending tersendiri. Entah lama, cepat, lambat, lelet, kilat ataupun bagaimana, pasti akan menghasilkan ending. Mau endingnya bagus, jelek, biasa, weird, atau apa, itulah ending. Ending gak bis****a**** diganggu gugat, selain keinginan author itu sendiri.**

**Kedua, ceritaku itu alurnya lambat, banget malah. Step by step. Langkah demi langkah. Aku emang anak semi-remaja yang suka langsung pada intinya. Tapi, sebuah cerita akan terlihat memaksakan tanpa langkah-langkah yang kokoh. ****Seperti yang anda bilang bukan? ****Apakah ketika seorang guru hari itu ****baru**** menerangkan geometri, dan keesokan harinya ****langsung**** menerangkan aljabar? Enggak kan? Aku sih enggak pernah, karena seorang guru pasti akan menunggu muridnya mengerti terlebih dahulu.**

**Kalo ending... Sepertinya masih lama. Aku belum bahas tentang Sasori, Naruto, Hinata. Bahkan adegan ItaSaku aja baru keluar! Waduh! Tapi menurutku, endingnya memang bakal lama. ****Perhatikan**** aja plotnya. Aku ngambil kata-kata ****di atas**** secara random dari author ffn, penulis novel, penulis blog, dll. Jangan diambil hati ya, hanya ungkapan aku aja.**

**Marah? Gak suka cerita saya? Silakan keluar dari profil saya. Gampang kan? Tombol back tersedia di layar PC/HP anda, ahaha. Kalo enggak suka, kenapa baca sampai chap 4? Kata-katamu terkesan menggurui, senpai. Tapi sayang kurang bermakna dan saya tidak bisa menyebut itu 'flame' seperti yang anda tulis. Maaf-maaf aja. Kurang suka kata-kata saya? Ayo PM, saya enggak akan marah kok! Banyak orang yang banyak bicara jelek tentang saya, dan ketika saya PM, enggak dibalas. Kenapa? Apa sebegitu jijiknya kah dengan saya sehingga seperti itu? Ahaha, saya hanya manusia bukan Nabi yang sempurna.**

**Dan uhuk, SasuNaru keren banget di chap 641. Nama jutsunya apa deh? Shakuton Kourin Shippuu ya? Itu keren banget demi! Di ****halaman terakhir, senyumnya Sasuke kece banget. Kan di ff-ff, raja es batu itu digambarkan jarang senyum.**** Tapi sayang, aku ItaLovers sih ;A; /geplaked. Kerjasama Tobirama-Minato juga awesome! Ahh lopelope**

**Apa ada yang mengambil selipan kata bermakna dari tiap chapter? Ada yang nyadar enggak ya? :b ****Sekian deh, maaf bacotanku ya! Bye, Sampai jumpa~**

**Sign,**

**Yukimura Hana.**

**Seminggu lagi lebaran, Minal aidin wal faidzin! Happy Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya!**


End file.
